Capsule Plarail
* Takara Tomy Arts Wind-ups * Tomy |main_material=Plastic |released= * 2000 * 2006 |discontinued= * 2009 }} Capsule Plarail is a wind-up train system sold in Gacha machines which uses elements of Plarail by Tomy. The first Thomas range was released in Japan in 2000, with a new series released every few months. In 2013, the fiftieth series of the Capsule Plarail Thomas range was released. In 2006, some characters were released in other countries in blister packaging, but these were discontinued in 2009. The range was later released in Australia in 2010. Engines Steam locomotives * Thomas* * Edward* * Henry * Gordon* * James* * Percy* * Toby* * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Bill and Ben* * Stepney * Lady* * Harvey* * Emily* * Fergus* * Arthur* * Murdoch* * Spencer* * Molly * Neville * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Hiro * Billy * Charlie * Bash and Dash * Ferdinand * Scruff * Belle * Stephen * Connor * Caitlin * Porter * Marion * Timothy * Gator * Ryan * Flying Scotsman * Ashima * Gina * Yong Bao * Vinnie * Hurricane * Merlin * Lexi * Theo * Nia * Yong Bao * Rebecca * Lorenzo Diesel locomotives * Diesel * BoCo * Mavis* * Diesel 10* * Splatter and Dodge * Salty* * Den * Dart * Philip * Frankie Other locomotives * Stafford * Winston * Hugo Narrow gauge * Skarloey* * Rheneas* * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty* * Duncan* * Duke * Mighty Mac * Freddie * Luke * Victor * Millie Miniature gauge * Rex * Bert * Mike Rolling Stock Standard gauge * Troublesome Trucks * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * S.C. Ruffey * Rocky * Hector * Judy and Jerome * Beppe * The Chinese Dragon * The Jet Engine * Snowman flatbed * The Scrap Monster * Whale flatbed * Green Express Coaches * Red Express Coaches * Blue Express Coaches * Brown Express Coaches * Orange Express Coaches * Lynton and Barnstaple Railway Vans * Mr. Jolly's Trucks * Circus Vans * Ulfstead Castle Vans * LBSC Railway 8 Ton Vans * Sodor Mail Vans * Cattle Trucks * Milk Tankers * Tar Tankers * Fuel Tankers * Water Tankers * Flatbeds * Conflats * Ladle Trucks Narrow gauge * Blue Narrow Gauge Coaches * Red Narrow Gauge Coaches * Green Narrow Gauge Coaches * Pink Narrow Gauge Coaches * Dinosaur skeleton flatbed Non-rail Vehicles * Sir Topham Hatt's Car * Bertie* * Terence* * Trevor * Harold * Bulgy * George * Caroline * Post Van * Bulstrode * Cranky * Butch * Tiger Moth * Thumper * Elizabeth* * Jeremy * Madge with rail loading slope * Kevin * Captain * Flynn * Jack * Alfie * Byron * Oliver * Isobella * Kelly * Max * Monty * Ned * Ol' Wheezy * Owen * Reg * Skiff * Beresford * Ace * Ester * Stefano * Salvage Boats * Lucinda Humans and Animals * Sir Topham Hatt * Driver/Fireman/Guard * The Vicar of Wellsworth * Tom Tipper * Mr. Conductor * Lily * Mutt * Jenny Packard * Miss Jenny's Dog * Site Supervisor * Operator * Mr. Bubbles * Long Legs Clown * Pie Face Clown * The Magician * Sailor John Destinations * Knapford * Maithwaite * Ffarquhar * Maron * Elsbridge * Tidmouth Hault * Shining Time Station * Aquarium * Engine Shed * Turntables * The Coaling Plant * Level Crossings * Signals * Pedestrian bridge * Windmill * Lighthouse * Sodor Shipping Company * Sodor Airport * Sodor Steamworks * Sodor Dieselworks * Sodor Rescue Centre * Ulfstead Castle * Sodor Ice Cream Factory * Mr. Jolly's Chocolate Factory * Blondin Bridge * Old Quarry Bridge * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Shake Shake Bridge * Red and silver bridge * Green bridge * Boulder * Boulder Quarry * Tunnel * Snowman Tunnel * The Steelworks Sheds * Mount Fuji * Ferris Wheel * Tree Trivia * James' wheels are red in most of his models, when they should be black. * The Chocolate Factory's model uses the exact same model as the Ice Cream Factory, making it look inaccurate to its true television series appearance. * Some of Peter Sam's models have his old funnel. * Diesel, Splatter, Dodge, Den, Dart, the Arlesdale Railway engines and some models of Thomas, James, Percy, Emily, Stanley and Rusty are unpowered and have front couplings, thus making them function as pieces of rolling stock. * Some of Bill and Ben's models have yellow wheels instead of black or red ones. * Quite a few engines wheels are grey when they should be in their respective liveries. * Express Coaches and Mail Coaches are repainted from JNR Coaches. * The Narrow Gauge Coaches are repainted from Annie and Clarabel. * The models for Edward, James and Duke have their tenders moulded with the cab, similar to Motorized Railway, Railway Pals and Minis. External Links * Official Website * Official Website (Thomas) * Japanese collector site pl:Wind-up Trains Category:Merchandise